Secrets Left Untold
by Ly-Jane
Summary: They are a group of kids, now five years pass they slowly to become in an unsteady mode, as everyone go over their own way. One who acted as the glue of the group vanishes and came back after five years in front of one of them "I have a wish that I didn't fulfill before the time that I died so, I can't pass through the other life" She said those words with a smile on her face...


**A freaking another story and an another freaking NALU... I know many of you got irritated at my wrong grammar and spelling and others... I know it well even though not so many says that I do have grammar mistake not really many of them says it but then again a new one**

**If ever you don't like my mistakes don't shoo... and I know too well to myself that I'm a rusty one already sorry if I do since I didn't even bother touch the frigging laptop for days and busy with studies call me a geek if you want but I don't care... i know I become rude over years...years?! years? Its only been days...**

**Ok I'm back anyway please enjoy my new one and as you can see on the main characters its a Natsu D. & Lucy H. So don't say that you want an another pair but this thing might get a love triangle square and circles?**

**Inspired by an anime, Music and Manga as I combine the three this what happens... I think for the anime it will be only easy for you to guess it**

* * *

**Secrets Left Untold**

"_Natsu~" A kind voice echoed through the silent field which is the only sounds of the wind containing the silence, my eyes then started to looked if whoever is calling my name… someone from afar of the horizon is what I saw. Dazzling hair that is on the same color of the dandelion flowers of the field is the color of her hair, eye covered by her swaying bangs. I rose up seeing her made my charcoal eyes double the size_

"_Nat-su-kun…" She said slowly as she tilt her head slight to the side with a small smile is on her face_

I shot right straight as my eyes was wide open, it took two seconds or three for my to breathing stopped and as I realized I was awoken. I panted hard as cold sweat started to run down from my forehead, down to my chin to my neck and going in under my night shirt as it kept on trickling down my chest and abs. As my breathing become even I took a handful of my hair and started to gritted my teeth as I bring close my knees to my chest. And so I felt a liquid trickling down my cheek and realize it was a tear of mine, wiping away the liquid I throw away my blanket and jump out of my bed.

Not even bothering to slip in my indoor slippers, the cold floor of my room didn't bother me as for the first thing I will choose to be cover with this cold floor than to be back on my dream. I grab a white towel hanging on the chair facing my desk and open my bathroom door as I started to take a bath. I turn on the shower and let cold water splash through my skin

Somewhat since I was a child my skin is like composed of a thousand summer sun's, in short it was hot and either my mom nor dad don't even know the reason behind it, so I like when cold water came to clash against my hot skin as it warm making me relax from my bad dream, I close my eyes and felt how water trickles down at my every skin, grabbing a shampoo which is I didn't even bother to looked what brand or what kind of smell it has I put an enough amount on my hand and started to wash my soft pink locks

Rubbing it through my scalp to make sure no dirt will leave behind as the running water of the shower clean my hair, also making sure to close my eyes so the shampoo won't get on my eyes. A grab a sponge and one soap gel, opening the seal and so I put it on the sponge I grab. I didn't know either if what kind of smell or brand of soap gel I grabbed earlier but rubbing it to my body which I sent wild rose scented I already know what it is. After that cleaning up I wrap the towel around my waist stepping out of my bathroom door, cold air pass through my skin as I enter the cold room.

Walking towards my brown colored cabinet, picking some needed clothing for the day. I hurriedly grab a red T-shirt with a letters D with dripping blood design, I put on a black pants and a pair of socks before putting my black checkered shoes. I then grab my school bag which is color red. Walking pass a full body mirror I took a step back towards it and looked at my reflection

My soft pink locks spikes at every direction it desires, my charcoal orbs still reflects the dullness of the pass, my lip is in a straight line. My tan skin goes well with my clothing taking a double looked if ever I forgot something I exit my bedroom door walking through the stairs towards the main floor of the house

"Hey Natsu want some breakfast?" I heard my father asked I turned my dull gaze towards his direction in which I found that he is holding a non stick spatula. His red hair is like a flaming fire spikes the same way like my hair do, he has yellow fascinating eyes that are staring at me. Unlike me my father is porcelain skinned as white as a snow I guess? Since I got my tan color on my late mother, his smile that is plastered on his face reminded me of my forgotten lopsided grin which I barely remember the looked if ever it suited on my face or not, since it's been long since I smiled like an idiot

"Sure but I will eat it on the way to school," I said with a plain tone and he nodded with the smile not leaving my father's face. I always wonder how come he can keep up with such smile don't his muscles on the face gets tired on smiling so widely like that? I shrugged the thought and continue to look on how my father quickly prepared the breakfast that I will eat. It was an ordinary French bread with bacon and eggs, he also brought me a small box of milk and I took it and mouthed thank you, and I saw how his smile form a larger size at my mouthed reply. I really don't know am I really like that, or if did I ever get along with my father on my child times? Knowing it was a yes I just wonder what kind of attitude do I have those times it's been long that I even forgot myself.

Pushing the white cream colored doors I was welcomed by the beaming sunlight of the morning day, my eyes kept a consentrate looked over the grassy floor of our yard, as I reached the small black iron gate of our house, I unlock it and push open the iron bars. Stepping on the road I follow the way seeing different types of houses in which I always see everyday

While walking I was eating my breakfast without even bothering to looked in where I was walking into and because I was too busy munching at my delicious breakfast in street I didn't saw that I bump into someone

"Oww…" I heard her whined and groan at the same time. I gulp the last bit of the contents inside my mouth and raised my head a little to meet up with a pair of oceanic blue eyes. I step back in shock suddenly meeting an eye to eye she also did the same with a tint of pink started to creep in her left cheek across her nose to her right cheek. I guess she notice that I was staring and she covered half her face from chin to nose by the back of her right hand

Anyway she is Lissana Strauss. One year younger than me, very outgoing and friendly as what I said that I meet a pair of oceanic eyes it belongs to her, she has silver grayish hair to my sight, she had an average height of a girl, slim looking her cup size is between B and C size to my observation, She wears a simple pink dress that reached before her knees, a pair of yellow sandals which is 1 inch high with one sunflower designs at each. On her right wrist is a silver chain jiggling at her every movement

"N-natsu… it's a miracle for you not to come late," I heard her stutter the first word of her sentence but begun to slowly made her composure to the middle. I stared at her with one brow raised and yeah I remember I didn't check the clock maybe I did woke up early because of a strange and frightening nightmare.

"Why, is it bad for me to come to school this early?" I asked her with the same tone I used to my father lately, I saw how she shiver at my cold tone but straighten herself up and looked to my eyes with such life and courage somewhat those reflection on her orbs made me think if ever did I have those expression's before? Anyway I kept on asking things about the pass since I hardly remember mine which I really did to forget since I just want to forget it

"No it's not of course, but come on Natsu cheer up! You still don't have any friends at school and summer break is nearing yet you are here always cutting classes!" She lectured me like she is my own mother. I just rolled my onyx eyes in irritation and shrugged my shoulders at the same time as my reply and she pouted angrily at what I do, she then turn her heels and walk away but I didn't move only looking at her

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

She turned around with the same pout on her face with both her eye brows knitted together, and her two hands balled in a loosed fist on her side.

"Hey come on let's go to school together," She said or should I say shouted? But oh well I once again shrugged my firm shoulders like saying to myself _'Just What I thought'_ But then I started to walk towards her direction and soon as I am side to side with her she walk along and the two of us came to school with everyone staring at us..

* * *

**I know mistakes right? *Sigh* Well nobody's perfect! and I am one of those who are below than extraordinary and greats... so sorry again and again and again and once again one more gain to my mistakes**

**REview, FAvorites and Fallows it will only going to take just some minutes**


End file.
